


Runaways

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Las Vegas Wedding, F/F, Las Vegas Wedding, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor deals with the trauma of many assassination attempts, Or rather doesn't just brush it off with a one liner, Road Trip, Soft Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena Luthor had yet another assassination attempt on her and D.E.O. Agent Alex Danvers has had enough of it. After setting in motion a plan to root out the mastermind behind the many attempts on her lover's life, both women leave the city behind for a long road trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything I should tag. Not sure if anything else fit for this one.

Lena leaves L-Corp building, amidst security personnel cordoning the lobby off. It’s 11PM and every bone in her body weight a ton. Every fiber of muscle wound up tautly by the day’s pressure, her blood boils with a fury set on burning down the city. Her skin crawls, recoiling from the offensive presence of what seems to be the entire universe. 

Her limousine isn’t waiting for her, instead it’s an unfamiliar car in its place: A Porsche Cayman, lustrous black coat of paint, it’s fresh off the factory. The driver’s door opens and Alex steps out of the luxurious vehicle, leaning on its roof, watching her with heart eyes hidden behind shades. “Heard through the branches you had an unpleasant day.” 

“What tipped you off? The giant hole where my lab used to be or the two snipers that the DEO failed to stop?” Lena plants herself firmly, completely immobile in the middle of the steps leading down to the sidewalk, a few meters away from the car and Alex.

“Excuse you, Princess...” Alex keeps her smile even, taking off her sunglasses to take a good, direct look at the woman in front of her. No amount of fancy, 299$ suits with even more onerous shoes and jewelry concealing high tech gadget could hide Lena from Alex after today. “...But Supergirl works for us, so technically the DEO did make the save.” 

There’s a moment of silence, just a few seconds where Alex can see plainly that today shook Lena deeply, completely. The sight blurs, hidden behind tears welling up, which she hides quickly behind her shades. Her lover doesn’t need additional, emotional burden.

Her tone is disdainful, haughty as she replies. “The Princess would very much like to escape the gilded cage of her glass tower.” Lena finally decides to take the last few steps down, reaching the car, staring at Alex over its roof. “She’s tired of needing more protection than the President of the United States.” 

Alex makes a little mental note:  _ Lena speaks about her wants easier when she uses the third person approach to her speech pattern.  _ “Well then, Princess. I’m taking you away from All this.” Alex press the button on the keyring and the doors unlock on the car. 

“Your Majesty would work nicely too.” Lena opens the door and slips into the passenger’s door, unceremoniously dropping her purse behind the seat, along with the bag containing her computer. She shut her phone off completely and set it in the glove compartment, after briefly considering throwing it out the window.. 

Alex return to the driver’s seat and lock the door, start the engine and drive away, going way faster than the speed limit. “No, that’s only for the Queen. I’ll stick with Princess.” she keeps her attention to the road before her, the roar of the engine matching the fury in her chest.

It’s silly, something tiny and insignificant but it’s too much after today. The smallest refusal from Alex and Lena can’t process it with the rest of the day’s unpleasantness. Like the proverbial straw that breaks the camel’s back. She huff, scoffing angrily at the refusal, in an attempt to preserve a minor semblance of dignity.

It’s too late: Her smaragdine gaze passes over the rearview mirror and there’s already trails of smudged makeup streaking down her cheek with her tears, her expression twisted in a mockery of anger. Frankly she looks like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. She starts laughing and crying at the same time, an ugly chortling sound that’s the perfect meeting between an uncontrollable laugh and an equally unpleasant cry. 

Alex steels herself, she barely avoid sniffling audibly. It hurt watching her lover break down to this extent. As they hit a rather long stretch of straight road, Alex uses only her left hand to hold the steering wheel, reaching out for Lena with the other, claiming one of her hands. “I love you, even if you’re just a Princess.” 

“Where are we going?” Lena asks, trying way too hard to look angry with Alex, forgetting for a moment that one of her hand in clinging to Alex’s like a lifeline. 

“Doesn’t matter. Away from National City. I’m supposed to disappear with your for a while, keep you safe, away from danger while the DEO hunts for your…” Alex takes a deep breath, pushing down the violent burst of heat in her chest. “-would be assassin.” 

“Alex, we have to make a plan…” Lena protest, trying to regain control of her senses, her breathing barely stable enough to let her form a coherent sentence.

“No, no plan. In fact, Fuck plans.” Alex frowns a little as she accelerate to exit the limits of National City at high speed, not a single police car chasing them. “Wanna go gamble your family fortune away in Vegas?” 

Lena stares at Alex as the tears keep pouring uncontrollably, it’s a hard stare but one she just isn’t able to maintain. “I can think of something else to do in Vegas.” her voice is weak, almost a whisper, raw with emotion. 

“Is that what you want Princess? A Vegas chapel wedding?” Alex asks with the most serious Agent mode she can put on. 

“No, I was thinking of strippers.” Lena retorts dryly, sneering and sarcastic.

Alex returns the dirty look. “Your Royal Highness, I am going to put you over my knee if you don’t answer my question.” the glare and stern tone doesn’t last through the threat, she shakes her head with an exasperated smile. 

“Fine, yes, I was thinking of a vegas chapel wedding.” Lena pouts at the rebuttal. “Meanie face.” 

“Oh sure, I call you Princess and bring you on a road trip, but my nickname’s meanie face!” Alex poke her tongue out at Lena. 

Lena can’t seem to stop the flow of tears and she just resign to let them fall, hitting her arms and her lap. She tries to speak, but there’s just no sound coming out. She squeezes Alex’s hand, trying to convey her affection for the woman through the simple gesture.

“I’m going to drive through a secondary road, it’ll take us about five hour to get to Vegas from here.” She brings Lena’s hand to her lips, kissing it. “Do you want to grab anything to eat before we make the whole drive there.” 

Lena nods and without sounds, she makes a series of hand gestures that seems to denotes wanting a burger and fries. 

Alex correctly guesses that Lena wants some Big Belly Burgers. “There’s one near LA I could get to and then drive to Vegas from there instead.”

Lena nods, she asks a question, her voice straining with the physical pressure that stress is putting on her voice box. “Are we really running away from the city forever?”

“Not forever, but I don’t have time stamp. The D.E.O. will contact me when things are clear and I don’t have to spend every minute of my life bodyguarding my then wife.” Alex gets this smug little smile. “Sam can keep watch over your kingdom and she’s willing to do it.” 

“I don’t know, I’d feel safer with a plan.” Lena brings Alex’s hand to her own lips, kissing it with still trembling lips.

“We have a plan, we’re going to grab some fast food in LA and then going to get married in Las Vegas!” Alex respond, trying to sound innocent. “We can’t stay somewhere too long for the moment, so a random escape to Vegas to get hitched and then maybe find a place to go on a honeymoon?.” 

Lena press Alex’s hand against her heart, letting her feel the insane rhythm. “Won’t you miss Kara?” 

“Oh come on, You really want Kara around for our Honeymoon?” Alex press her hand a little tighter against the warm, flushed skin of Lena’s sternum. The heartbeat is high and constant, her body heat higher than it should be. 

“I suppose I could do without the gagging noises everytime we kiss.” Lena takes several, shaky breaths, trying to achieve some form of control over her body’s response to the day’s trauma.

Alex slows the speed of the car considerably as she approaches a rest area, a tiny building with a cafeteria and restrooms on the roadside. “Let’s get you something to drink.” She parks the car easily, right beside the door. She unlocks the door and she feels Lena’s hand squeezing harder, clinging hard. 

“Can we just continue?” Lena’s voice gives out before she can even explain her train of thoughts. 

“No, you need to be hydrated, you’re in shock and driving as fast as I do right now isn’t helping.” Alex steps outside of the car, but doesn’t release her hand yet. “I’m going to walk around the car from the front and help you out.” It takes a few minutes before Lena release her hand, letting her follow the announced plan. 

Lena exit the car, careless about how gracious she looks. She unstable on her legs and lean heavily on her girlfriend (fiancée?). “I’m going to need to sleep soon, I feel like I just woke up in the middle of a sleep cycle.” 

They grab water bottles, use the restrooms and on their way back to the car, Lena is almost already asleep. 

Alex adjust the passenger seat to the back is bending over backwards, she takes off her blazer and bunches it up where her girlfriend will rest her bed. “Her Royal Highness’ bed is ready.” 

“Are you really going to spank me if I get grumpy?” Lena asks, seeing Alex bending over reminding her of the previous threat.

“No, not in this situation.” Alex turns around, standing up and pulling her close. “I made the threat earlier as flirty banter and nothing else.” 

Lena pouts, almost disappointed, but murmurs a grateful thanks, smushing her face against Alex’s shoulder. After a moment, she grabs one of the water bottles and chugs it down in one go, water splashing down her face.

“I know, I know, but we can try to play a little rougher when you’re not in the middle of dealing with trauma, when you can tell me what you want with your full, galactic sized brain available.” Alex kiss the top of her head and helps her settle down in the seat. And just like that, Lena is out cold. “Goodnight sweet Princess.” 

Alex gets back into the car, driving much slower now, toward Los Angeles.


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena have their Las Vegas wedding together, complete with strippers and unwise expenses. Alex also plan their honey moon.

The luxury vehicle Alex is driving comes to a halt at the first gas station they find in Las Vegas, It’s only a little dusty from the ride. She pays for the gas and comes back in the car with a ticket for the carwash. “Can’t have a dirty ride for our wedding.” Alex says, kissing Lena’s neck, her lips lingering far longer than warranted.

“Hmm, do I really ask for strippers for our wedding?” Lena says as she focuses on her phone, preparing the reservation for it. She leans lazily into the kiss itself, letting out a dirty groan as she feels jolts and shivers dance under her skin. 

“Whatever would make you happier.” Alex kiss her neck again, hoping to garner the same kind of reaction again. She smiles against the skin of Lena’s neck when she succeeds. 

“I want to hire a few of them and give them the biggest tip ever before we leave for our honeymoon.” Lena puts her hand over Alex’s chest and pushes her back into the driver’s seat. “And save some of this for the wedding night will you?” there’s a dangerous edge to her tone. 

“Of course your royal highness.” Alex drives the fancy car right inside of the carwash from there. When they make it out of the carwash, there’s several lipstick marks over her neck and Lena is adjusting her lipstick in the rearview mirror.

* * *

The chapel Lena picked is right off a large boulevard in the Strip. Neon lights advertises the establishment in purple, red and yellows. There’s a small parking lot next to the building, it’s currently full but for one spot, reserved for them. 

“So, Princess. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Alex asks as they meet just outside the car. “I won’t love you any less if you decide you’d rather ride off somewhere.” 

Lena smiles and collapse against Alex, crying for just a short moment, clinging and holding on to her fiancée’s ruffled’ blazer. “I know I’m a mess, I know I’m going to want a full-on ceremony at some point.” she wipes her nose on the sleeve of her suit. “But tonight, I’m marrying you. I’m paying beautiful naked women a ridiculously high amount of money and throwing the biggest middle finger to Lex I can.” 

Alex smiles and take Lena’s arms, taking her to the Neon Church shining brightly before them. The inside is dark, but highlighted with red and purple neon lights. 

The receptionist comes out of her office, an older woman walking with a cane, curly red hair and thick glasses. “I’m guessing you’re the soon to be Mrs and Mrs Danvers?” 

Lena smiles, it’s wobbly, sloppy with smudged makeup but it’s sincere and proud at the same time. “You bet we are.” 

Alex puts on her shades again, to mask the sudden tears stinging at her eyes. Unprepared for which of their names matters the most to Lena in this moment. “Yes.” 

“Before we run you through the ceremony, I just have a quick list of paperwork you need to both sign.” The older woman, her name tag reading Janice, leads them to a small booth near the chapel area of the building. The stack of paper is much smaller than one would expect for such a momentous event. 

* * *

The chapel looks like a Neon Church, lit up with pink and purple neon lights, a few tables with drinks and food served in the form of a small buffet. The stage is taken by scantily clad ladies putting on a rhythmic performance. The bass from the music makes the ambiance shake with a strange energy. 

Lena and Alex stand in front of the stage with a man wearing a black button up shirt and leather pants, held up with a belt that lights up with various colored light. “We all know what we’re here to do tonight and thanks to the magic of technology, we even have a witness tuning in to this most sacred moment.” he motions to a screen on which Kara appears with a box of tissues clearly in view. 

“I think they need a chaperone, but fine, witness will work too.” Kara teases, trying to conceal the fact she’s crying with the biggest smile on her face. “But only if they actually exchange vows.” 

Lena and Alex both laugh at the request and gentle teasing. Lena rolls her sleeves up to her elbows as she prepares to go first. “Alex Danvers, I vow to honor you, cherish you and your family, love you, laugh and cry with you. I vow to support you and your dreams. Through every single bullshit day this crazy life will throw at us, for as long as we both live.” 

Alex smiles as she put on the shades again, trying to mask her tears. She murmurs quietly. “Let me have this.” then, when the Minister turns to her, quietly asking for her vows, she mirrors them. “Lena Luthor, I promise to honor, cherish you, to protect you against the whole world, to love you, to laugh and cry with you. I promise to support you and your dreams, through every single bullshit day this fucking life will throw at us. For as long as we both live.”

“Do I have to stay for the kiss?” Kara says before the minister can even speak up. “I know they’ve been practicing, Alex got lipstick all over her neck.” 

“Just because you spoke right now, yes you have to stay.” The minister says, bewildered and amused. 

“Fiiiine.” Kara wipes at her eyes quickly with a tissues. “But I’m telling mom.” 

“You may now kiss your spouse.” He says, ignoring Kara’s latest little tease.

Alex and Lena kiss, slipping each other the rings they bought in the chapel’s shop. It’s not the chaste kiss that Kara was hoping for. Their tongue explore and caress, their hands clings and holds, they stumble a little backward when Lena lose her footing. The kiss ends in laughter and a hug. 

“I now pronounce you wives. The witness is relieved of her duties!” The minister shake their hands and leaves the room, stealing a small piece of the buffet for himself. 

“I’ll leave you girls to it, be safe please.” Kara says, her voice trembling.

“Kara, before you go, please let mom know for real, okay?” Alex turns to the tablet screen. 

“I will.” 

Lena waves at Kara before she disconnect the call. Then pulls her wife to the nearest seat and sits on her lap, arms wrapped around her neck, her gaze purposefully avoiding her wife’s for now. The show up on the stage start getting a little rowdier with clothes being dropped and lovely curves exposed.

Alex turns the seat around just a little bit, trying to adjust her positioning so she can catch the show as well. She snakes her arms around Lena’s waist and keep her firmly sat in her lap, her head locked in place by her wife’s arms. “So, Princess… where do we go for our honeymoon?” 

Lena shrugs heavily and place a finger on Alex’s lips. “I’m watching the show.” 

Alex pout against the finger and bites at it gently, chasing it away. “Alright then, I’ll just decide.” 

Lena goes quiet as she watches the impressive show of athleticism from the ladies on the stage, letting out a few laughs when they manage to surprise her. 

Alex just rests her head against Lena’s chest and listen to the heartbeat while the music and dancing keeps her awake. However, her mind works overtime and she starts checking her phone, for potential, distant destination. She settles on Australia after a quick internal debate. “Byron bay it is.” within the next twenty minutes, the flight is booked and ticket bought.

Lena kiss Alex’s forehead, as the show ends, leaving Alex’s lap to see the girls up on stage and pulling out a check book. “Thank you very much for entertaining my wedding reception ladies, I’ll require your names…” she pulls a pen from a pocket somewhere and pulls the cap from the pen with her mouth. “Make yourself onerous, I’m feeling generous.” 

Alex watches Lena get all the attention from the strippers, hugs and cheek kisses, even a friendly butt squeeze. She knows exactly what Lena is doing, what she wants out of this. “Now now, Mrs Danvers, save some for your wife.” Alex stands and joins them, just as Lena stick her tongue out at her. “Our plane leave in the morning, we better go.” 

“We better go.” Lena mimic Alex in a silly voice, playfully shoving her wife.

This prompts Alex to pick her up and carry her over her shoulder. “Alright, gotta go before we both get into the champagne.” 

Lena waves goodbye to the strippers as Alex carries her out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will happen eventually, likely in September.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this one eventually. Or if other prompts from this challenge hit me this month. No promises.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked!


End file.
